This research proposes a third year continuation of MH project #5 R01 MH27841-02 and is designed to monitor implementation of project recommendations, provide technical assistance to collaborating police departments and publish research findings related to the study on institutional racism in American law enforcement. Dissemination of the project's research protocol to social scientiests and planners in the field of criminal justice studies in also a key component of this third year proposal. The proposal builds on two years of data gathering and analysis which is currently underway and which is designed to 1) identify salient features in law enforcement policies, operations, and practices that work to the disadvantage of minority perqonnel, 2) develop appropriate change strategies that can be implemented by law enforcement agencies, and 3) disseminate the project's findings as widely as possible to law enforcement leaders and research specialists. The project is conducted in collaboration with five, representative law enforcement agencies in the U.S.